


Kiss with a fist - Drabble collection

by jocomella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocomella/pseuds/jocomella
Summary: A collection of various drabbles and themes
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 16





	Kiss with a fist - Drabble collection

Twenty-four. 

The number of bits a computer needs to show TrueColor images. The number of carats representing 100% pure gold. The kissing number in a 4-dimensional space. The number of frames per second at which motion picture film is usually projected. The number of hours in a day.

He even smoked his 24th cigarette today. Preparing a big surprise birthday party while trying to be as sneaky as possible about it had had him on edge the whole day.

Next to him on the mattress, Zoro rolled over on his back and scratched his stomach, mumbling something about not wanting to eat anymore. Sanji smiled at that and took a moment to appreciate the face of his boyfriend; he would never admit it out loud, but Zoro was quite handsome and Sanji spent a lot of time just watching him. 

Sanji knew 24 ways to tease Zoro, 24 ways to make him angry and a lot more than 24 to make him horny. He could remember the exact location of 24 scars without thinking too hard. He trained 24 moves that Zoro couldn’t block.   
He could spend 24 hours just in bed with him.

Getting together with this man was a struggle over the length of 24 weeks. 

It was funny how a number could mean so much and yet people never realized it. 

The clock next to the bed read 23:59. 

Sanji smiled when he took the last drag of his cigarette and crushed it in the small ashtray next to him.   
24:00. 0:00.  
He leaned in to kiss the man next to him. 

“…Morning already?” 

“No. Happy Birthday.”


End file.
